Here and Now
by iloveAdamLambert
Summary: Bella Swan is the new girl at Forks High School. Edward Cullen thinks she's simple enough -- except for the fact that he can't read her mind. Little does he know, that Bella has a secret of her own. Sometimes you just have to live in the here and now.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Twilight or any of the wonderful characters. They belong to Miss Stephenie Meyers. Even Jasper...._

**SUMMARY:**_ Edward Cullen, the hot vampire we've leared to love (and lust after), lives in Forks, Washington with his family and goes to high school with his siblings. One day, he meets the new girl, Bella Swan. Something's different about her: he can't read her mind, which irritates him beyond belief -- especially since she's his new Biology partner. Bella's sweet and friendly, but she's hiding a secret, a secret she doesn't want anyone to know. What's her secret? Will Edward find out? Read on!_

**A/N:**_ So, it's been a while since I've written for the Twilight fandom. Sorry. Just a reminder: I'm still not quitting my other Twilight stories. I'm just stuck (mainly lazy, shut up.). I'll get around to updating, I just want to write this one, before I forget it. I hope you enjoy what you will read. :)_

_Heads up peeps: This is not a happy, love story. I love those kinds of stories, but I'm sad to inform you that this is not one. She will be sad. It could bring tears. I WARNED YOU._

_Two more things. It will be written from Edward's POV, with something at the end of each chapter from Bella. And my chapters won't always be this short. It's just the prologue, honey._

_-nikki. :)_

* * *

**Here and Now  
**_Prologue _

Schooldays at Forks High School were bland and boring. It was the same old thing everywhere my family and I went. Same types of teenagers, same thoughts, same schoolwork. Only things that were ever different were the new faces and new layout of the school. Everything was monotonous. Everything was the same.

Except for today. Today was most certainly different. _She _was different.

I first saw her at lunch––well, I saw her through other's people's minds first, but same thing, nonetheless. Her name was Bella Swan. She was pretty enough, average like most girls. She had feminine curves, yet nothing too bodacious. Long brunette hair and deep, chocolate brown eyes. _The eyes. _The eyes were definitely her best feature.

Bella Swan was the typical, average girl, except for one thing: I couldn't read her mind.

It truly was an odd thing. Years I spent trying to block out everyone's mind, and this girl walks in with nothing to share. It was almost as if she wasn't there. If I hadn't seen her, I would never have even known that she was.

Truly an odd, frightening thing.

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**_ This was just to set the story up. IT WAS NEEDED. Don't throw tomatoes at me. Or any undergarments, for that matter. _

_Review! I'll reply! And if I don't, you get the privilege of throwing a capless water bottle at me! _

_(....)_

_-nikki. :)_


	2. Introductions

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Don't own the Twilight Saga or any of the charries. I'm thinking about stealing Jasper. (You know you've thought it, too!)_

**A/N:** _Here it is, folks. Chapter two! I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm proud of this. I have a feeling some of you may not like this fanfiction, but I do, so...well...*sticks out tongue* :P  
__Keep in mind that almost every chapter will be from Edward's POV. Except the bottom part. (You'll see, babe. You'll see.)  
__Hm. I don't really have an extensive author's note this time. Is that a record, or what?!_

_Recommended songs: "Radar" by Britney Spears && "Break" by Three Days Grace! :D_

_Enjoy, babycakes!_

**note:**_Edward doesn't have a freaky, uncontrollable bloodlust for Bella, in this story. And the Bella you're about to meet isn't the books Bella. It's my Bella. I gave her a whole new personality. :)_

_-nikki. :)_

* * *

**Here and Now  
**_Chapter One -- "Introductions..."_

Of course, fate would have Bella Swan would be my biology partner.

She had just walked in and was now getting her slip signed. She gave Mr. Banner a cheerful smile, picked up her textbook, and strolled over to the empty seat next to me. Still brightly smiling, she dropped her bag beside the table and plopped down in the chair.

I rolled my eyes. Already irritated, and puzzled, it didn't help that Bella was one of those cheery, optimistic girls. I could practically feel her happiness rolling off her in waves.

Mr. Banner moved from behind his desk and headed for the classroom door. "All right class, I have to make a quick run to the Xerox machine. You can talk if just stay in your seats and keep the volume down. I don't want Mrs. Noble to complain about how rowdy my class is…again." _Though it would give me a chance to see her again. I wonder what she thought of our date last weekend. Hmm…_

No sooner had Mr. Banner shut the door, did the class immediately start talking. I hated it. With the exceptional hearing and the ability to hear everyone's inner thoughts, I figured that if I could, I would go mad.

Especially since almost everyone was thinking about the one girl who couldn't think at all!

_New girl seems nice enough…_

_Everyone's talking about _her_…I'm the one with the new haircut!_

_Wow, she's beautiful! Can't believe she's the daughter of Chief Swan. She had to have gotten her looks from her mom…_

Three taps on my left shoulder pulled me from the clutches of pointless, _and some disturbing_, thoughts. Bella Swan was looking at me with wide eyes and grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi, what's your name?" she asked, almost buzzing with unnerving excitement.

I was stunned by how upfront she was. People in general avoided my kind. Something about us just warded everyone off, which was natural; we were dangerous creatures, after all. Yet, here was this girl, talking to me like I was…_normal. _She even _touched_ me. _What's wrong with her?_

Bella quickly stuttered out, "Well, I mean, since we're going to be biology partners, I figure we should know each other's names, right?"

_There's that smile again. _

I gave her a curt nod and added tersely, "Edward."

Her beam grew even brighter. "Oh, that's a nice name! Do you go by anything shorter? You know, like a nickname?"

I inwardly groaned. She reminded me of Alice, except for the fact that I could tolerate Alice, being that she was family. _The human Alice. Great. Two of them, now. Does she see the future, too?_

"No," I quietly replied.

"What's that?" Bella peeped out in a squeaky voice.

"_No._" I snapped a bit louder, earning looks from a few students, including Mike Newton, my least favorite person.

_Whoa, Cullen's talking to Bella? Not that I can blame him, she's freakin' gorgeous, but…wow. First time I've seen him talk to anyone besides his family or a teacher. Huh…wow…_

Anyone with a semi-working brain would have flinched, perhaps even cower, due to the icy tone of my voice. But no. Not Bella.

Bella nodded in complete understanding. "My full name's Isabella, but I prefer to go by––"

"Bella," I finished for her, casting a quick glance in her direction. "I know."

"How'd you know?" she asked, her eyes widened with amazement.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. It was seriously hard to believe she was brunette and not a blonde. "Miss Swan, you are the chief of police's daughter in the small, diminutive town of Forks. Surely you had to have known that everyone would be talking about you. Today, you happen to be the root of all gossip."

A rosy, crimson blush filled her cheeks as she giggled. "I'm really on everyone's minds today?"

"Oh, yes. Trust me," I cooed, turning in her direction. "I would know."

Bella's now glossy eyes dilated a bit and her mouth opened and closed a few times. Her deep, brown eyes were staring right into my bright, golden ones.

"You know, your eyes are so different," she breathed.

"You don't say?" I murmured.

"Mm-mm. Very pretty."

Bella blinked a few times, snapping out of her reverie. She gave me a half-smile, and redirected her attention to her biology book, flipping through it.

I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair, figuring this was the end of our conversation.

I was wrong.

"So, is it always this rainy and yucky here?" Bella questioned, staring intently at the stages of mitosis.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Hmm. I used to come down when I was little a while back. I just couldn't remember. I, myself, hate this type of weather. So depressing," she droned on.

I glanced at the clock on the wall. It had only been ten minutes. I closed my eyes, silently exhaling. This girl was annoying me to no end.

The classroom door opened, and Mr. Banner entered. "Okay, class. I have your worksheets. Michael, please come here and pass these out."

As Newton passed the papers out, everyone quieted down. Including Bella.

***

I leaned against the driver's side of the silver Volvo, waiting for my brothers and sisters to get out of their classes. Spanish class let out early and, having nothing better to do, I was stuck outside waiting for them. I didn't feel like sitting inside the car. Alone time would only allow me to think about how odd of a person Bella was. Being outside, I could at least focus on something much more interesting. Like rain. I could count how many raindrops were falling from the sky, pattering on my jacket and on the surrounding pavement.

Eventually, my mind abandoned the total amount of raindrops and returned to Bella Swan. I hadn't known her for twenty-four hours and she was all I could think about. Her long brown hair, intense, chocolate-brown eyes, optimistic aura, unreadable mind, and her crazy, abnormal reaction to a vampire. Not that she knew, of course. Still, she was unnatural.

Not to mention completely bothersome and maddening.

Okay, she wasn't _that_ bad. Maybe it was just that I was uncomfortable with it. She was really the first person outside my family that made any attempt to strike up a conversation, let alone be herself, assuming that she naturally was _that_ cheerful.

Now the reason for my inability to read her mind puzzled me to great lengths. I had no answer for it, not even any ideas! I had never met anyone that I couldn't read. For years, I had wished that I couldn't read minds, and when the opportunity presents itself in a walking ray of sunshine, I actually _want_ to get some insight into her mind, if not any at all. I'd have to talk to Carlisle. He might know something…

"Um, Edward?"

_Speak of the devil. _

Bella was standing about five feet away from me, slightly damp under her blue umbrella. _So much for vampire hearing when you might need it…_

"Yeah?"

She stepped a little closer, and raised her voice over the constant tapping of rain, "Well, I just wanted to say thank you."

I raised an eyebrow in response. _What on earth is she talking about, now?_

She tittered, "Thank you for being nice to me, today. I mean, a lot of other people were too, it's just…well…anyway, thanks again. I'll try not to be annoying this year. Ha!" She beamed at me, and even through the pouring rain, she shone like the sun.

I slightly gaped at her. I didn't know what to say, especially after all the awful things I thought about her.

She stood there for a second, biting her lip, before speaking. "Okay, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow!"

As she was about to turn away, she snapped right back around and exclaimed, "Hey, do you need an extra umbrella? It's raining cats and dogs out here, and you don't even have a hood on!"

I found my voice and answered, "Oh, uh, no. I'll be fine…thanks, though."

Bella rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Whatever. You are _so _going to catch a cold. Here take it. My dad gave me an extra umbrella, who knows what for, though, but you can use it."

She dug in her bag and pulled out a small black umbrella. Walking closer until we were about a foot apart and I was also under the same umbrella she was using, she held out the spare. I slowly reached for one side, while she firmly grasped the other. Soon, we were both holding it. I looked into her eyes, which were squinted and staring intently at the black umbrella.

A few more seconds passed, before she shook her head and abruptly let go.

She backed away and let out a small cough, before saying, "Use it as long as you want, okay?"

_Weird_, I thought as I nodded. "Hey, um, thanks. That was real…sweet of you."

She gave me a small smile and twisted around, ambling towards her old, red truck.

I gazed down at the umbrella in my hands and back up at the distant, walking form of Bella.

_So she isn't _that_ bad…_

***

_January 18th__, 2005_

_So the first day of school wasn't as bad as I thought it would be! _

_I'd first like to say that the truck Charlie got me is ah-mazing. It takes a bit to warm up, but since it's been around for more than twenty years, I'll let it slide on that tiny factor. _

_It's super duper cold here. And it was rainy today. Ugh. _

_Back to the school topic…_

_Well, everyone was really nice! I met a couple of girls. Jessica Stanley seems like the very outgoing kind of girl. _

_Nicest: Angela Weber (she was shy and quiet, but so sweet! I have a feeling we're going to become good friends…)_

_Least nicest: Lauren Mallory (Okay, the girl scares me. She kept giving me some sort of evil-eye. I'm __seriously afraid of her killing me in my sleep…)_

_I also met some guys: Tyler Crowley was pretty friendly and funny. Eric Yorkie was also kind. He sort of geeky, but who doesn't love a good nerd?! Mike Newton was cute and friendly. I think I'll be pretty good friends with him, too. _

_Okay, okay. I saved the best for last…._

_Edward Cullen. (Jessica told me his last name…)_

_Edward Cullen is tall, has __**gorgeous**__ bronze-colored hair, super pale skin, and the most beautiful pair of eyes I have ever seen. They're golden. Yeah. Wow. _

_I first saw Edward at lunch, sitting with his two sisters and two brothers. He looked so alone there. I felt bad for him. (Oh, and his whole family's, like, supermodels. They're THAT pretty.)_

_I also have biology with Edward. And guess what. I'm his bio partner. Yeah!_

_I have to admit, I was really nervous, but I plastered a smile on my face and strutted over to his table! I have to say that I don't think he really likes me. He was very cold and seemed pretty irritated. I tried making conversation with him, but I think that only further annoyed him. _

_I'm also going to admit that I _totally _got mesmerized by those golden eyes. Enthralling, much?? _

_Oh, oh, oh! I also let him borrow my umbrella! Charlie gave me an extra one and I let Edward use it, because he was just standing out in the rain. He didn't even have a hood on. He seems so smart, but really…standing out in the middle of the rain? So not bright…_

_That was pretty much my day at school. The classes were okay, nothing special. Definitely not like Phoenix…_

_Did my homework right when I got home. Had to get that over with. _

_I made dinner for Charlie, even though he insisted that he would. He said I wasn't here to take care of him, but I guess he doesn't understand that it makes me feel good to do something around here…_

_Charlie also said that his good friend, Billy Black, and his son, Jacob, would be coming over tomorrow. Some big sports game is on TV. He said that when I was little, Jacob and I would play together. _

_I don't remember…_

_I also checked my email. No new messages from mom. _

_It still makes me feel horrible, but I'd never tell her that. She had to send me here, it was rough on her. Can't deny that I miss her, though. _

_Anyway, it's getting late. I'll check in tomorrow!_

_--Bella Swan_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**_ Erm. Hope you enjoyed it! Review, please. _

_Hate? Dislike? Meh? Like? Love? Infatuated? _

_Tell me!_

_-nikki. :)_


	3. Heart to Heart

**DISCLAIMER:** _Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its awesome characters. I, sadly, do not. And neither do you...unless your Mrs. Meyer. **Stephenie** Meyer. _

**A/N:**_ I have to say I'm pretty proud of myself. This is an unusually quick update for me and if you've read some of my other stories, then you SO know what I'm talking about. LOL.  
__I'm liking this story so far. I'm having a blast writing it, and I hope you're having one reading it. :)_

_Oh, and there is no diary entry for Bella in this chapter since this is a continuation of Edward's POV from yesterday. Next chapter there will be one._

_**Random**: I was watching_**Hitman **_and I so desperately had an urge to write a scene where Edward shaves his head, gets a snazzy suit and a bright red tie, and two pistols and just goes shooting up some bad guy named James. I didn't though. But if anyone EVER wrote that, I would have an eternal place in my heart for her/him. :3 _

_Enough rambling. Hope you enjoy! Review!_

_-nikki. :)_

* * *

**Here and Now  
**_Chapter Two -- "Heart to Heart..."_

I smoothed down the black canopy folds of the umbrella and snapped it closed. I had been fumbling with it, the incidents at school replaying repeatedly in my head.

I sighed and tossed the parasol on the opposite end of my black, leather couch. Never had I been so transfixed by someone so…ordinary.

All right. Bella wasn't as normal as she seemed. I just wasn't used to someone approaching, well, me in the way that she did. In all sense, I guess I was rather rude and ill-mannered towards her, which was not how I should have treated a lady. An odd, bubbly one at that. She simply perplexed me.

I'd have to apologize tomorrow, even though I highly doubt she would have held a grudge against me. I hope she didn't.

One other thing that had started nagging me was the scene in the rain. When Bella was giving me the umbrella, she looked a little…off. She didn't immediately let go when I grabbed it. Not that it mattered or anything. Hell, she probably was re-thinking about letting me use it.

Not saying that I did. When she drove off in her truck, I just stood there staring at her fading away in the distance and clasping the tiny umbrella in my hand. Finally, I just sat in the car and stuffed the thing in the inside pocket of my jacket, waiting for my family to get out of the building.

After a minute or two, we were all on our way home. Jasper sat in the passenger seat, while Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice grouped together in the back. Alice and Rosalie were discussing the upcoming spring line of some fashion designer, while Emmett was playing with Rose's hair, one of his, _and her_, favorite things to do. I also had to listen to what he planned on doing to her later, which _was not_ something I wanted to be clued in on.

I also didn't want to listen to Jasper's thoughts. Being empathetic, he immediately sensed my turmoil of emotions.

_You doing okay, over there?_

I casually nodded my head.

_Mhm…_

Of course, he wouldn't believe me, but I wasn't going to tell him about Bella. At least not right now.

When we arrived home, Emmett and Rosalie went off to do God knows what, while Jasper and Alice cuddled up in the living room. Jasper was reading a novel on the Civil War, in which I could hear him mentally correcting everything, and Alice was sketching a layout for a dress.

_Edward, I'll be up in five. We need to talk_, Alice thought.

I glared over at her, who hadn't even glanced up at me.

_Jasper, you son of a bitch._

A smirk crept upon his face as he flipped the next page. _Sorry, dude. I had to tell her._

"Thanks," I muttered as I slammed my door behind me, almost breaking it off its hinges. From there, I messed with Bella's umbrella, opening and closing it repeatedly.

I heard Alice's tiny footsteps dancing up the stairs and to my door. With a knock, she let herself in and plopped on the couch next to me.

I glared at her. She beamed.

"So, Jasper told me you weren't feeling as peppy today. What's bothering you, dear brother?" she asked, tapping her fingertips together.

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, since when have I ever been peppy?"

"Since never. Now stop avoiding the question and answer," she demanded.

"Who said I was avoiding the question?" I teased.

Out of everyone, I really got along with Alice. She understood me better than anyone and our conversations weren't forced or anything. They flowed smoothly and effortlessly. It was nice.

"Edward…" she warned, her tiny mouth frowning.

"Okay, okay. But be sure to tell Jasper that I'm going to kick his ass later, okay?"

"Deal. Now, spill."

"Well," I hesitated. _Where to begin! _"You know the new girl, right?

A smile played at one corner of her mouth. "Bella Swan."

"Yeah. She's my new biology partner."

Alice widened her eyes and brought her hands to her cheeks in mock surprise. "Oh, my God! That's so ghastly! How did you ever make it out alive?"

Narrowing my eyes at her, I asked, "Are you going to let me finish?"

"Of course," she laughed. "Go on."

"Well, she's…a little different."

I glanced up at Alice, who's eyebrows were arched. "Could you elaborate on different, Edward?"

"She's very upfront and…and…and sweet. And she's animated, too. Very bubbly." I nodded to myself.

Staring at me, Alice exhaled in irritation. "Are you serious, Edward? You're in an awful mood, because you have a lively lab partner?"

"Well, it's not just that!" I protested in my defense. "She's just–"

Alice rolled her eyes. "She's just what, Edward? What?"

"I don't know, Alice! Something's just a little off with her. She's _too _happy!"

Alice's face smoothed itself into a complete serious expression. "Edward, just because someone else is happy and you never are, doesn't mean something is 'off' with them."

I had nothing to say to that. Especially when I just got slapped in the face with the truth from my own sister. It was true. I rarely was happy anymore. Emmett even joked that I was becoming to brooding to be around.

Alice's butterscotch eyes softened. "I'm not trying to be mean. You know that. Maybe you should just try to be nice to her. Who knows? Maybe she's not as bad as she seems."

I returned her smile and mumbled, "I was going to apologize for being such a jerk to her, tomorrow."

"You mean you _are_ going to apologize to her, tomorrow," Alice corrected me.

Laughing, I amended. "Okay, I will. I'd hate to be one of the evil pixie's victims if I didn't follow her orders."

"Oh, bite me, Edward," Alice snapped.

In seconds, we were both laughing at the hilarity of the situation. Still grinning, Alice eyes eventually fell on Bella's umbrella. She gently picked it up and observed it. Looking at me with question, she asked, "And what might this be?"

"An umbrella. You know that..." I trailed on.

"Who's umbrella, Edward?" Alice smirked.

"Well, Bella might've lent it to me," I explained.

"Ah…" She pursed her lips, trying to refrain from giggling.

"Hey, I told you she was a sweet girl!"

"Sweet? Edward Cullen thinks a girl is sweet." Alice let out a snicker as she stood up and strode towards my door.

"You know what I mean," I muttered.

Alice looked over her shoulder before stepping out. "Do I, now?"

She giggled as she exited the room.

Sighing, I lay down on the couch, needlessly stretching.

Today didn't go that great, but I hoped tomorrow would be a little better.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I have to say this: I totally love Alice. (and Jasper. Sorry for the lack of Jazz, but this, sadly, is **not** a J story. BAH.) _

_I know this was really an uneventful chapter, but next chapter should be better. I just had to get a nice sibling convo in here. :)_

_Well, I'm not one to beg for reviews....Oh, who am I kidding? Yes, I am. PLEASE REVIEW. I seriously want to know what people think. _

_Hate? Dislike? Like? Love? Desperately craving cake? Yeah, me too. _

_Oh, hey. I have Twitter. Hit me up. -- **stranger1011017**_

_REVIEW, KIDDOS. _

_-nikki. :)_


	4. Fun Lunch

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I do not. Though I really wanna kidnap Jasper and have my way with him. Yes, I did just say that. ;)_

**A/N:**_ Sorry this update took a little longer than expected. It's a particularly long chapter (for me anyway), so that's why. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! You guys really motivate me and bring a huge freakin' smile to my pale, rosy-cheeked face. :)_

_This chapter gives you a LITTLE insight into what's going on with Bella. Whoo!_

_By the way, have any of you heard that new Britney Spears hit single "3"? It's infectious. I've been listening to it for hours since yesterday and I'm still not tired of it. It's great!_

_Enjoy the chapter, loves. _

_-nikki. :)_

* * *

**Here and Now  
**_Chapter Three -- "Fun Lunch..."_

The next day went by quickly, or at least it did until lunch arrived.

I spotted Bella walking in with Angela Weber and Mike Newton, laughing at something Mike said. My shoulders immediately tensed as I left my family at our table and walked towards her, ignoring the confused thoughts from Rosalie and Emmett. Alice already knew what I had planned on doing, and informed Jasper. She had explained to him that I was moody over my _crush_ on Bella Swan.

Which was _so_ not true.

I was not crushing on _Bella Swan._ If anything at all, I was only vaguely interested in her. She was an oddball, especially being that I couldn't read her mind. I couldn't ask Carlisle about that since he was at the hospital all night; he had admittance and discharge papers to fill out. I'd have to ask him later.

I made my way towards her, the thoughts of other confused people and smitten girls, _with the occasional guy_, seeping into my head. Newton saw me first and his mouth twisted into a faint frown as he crossed his arms. Angela looked up, her mouth slightly agape, and nudged Bella in the ribs.

"Ouch!" Bella yelped, softly caressing her side. "What was that for?" Angela nodded in my direction and Bella turned her head around, meeting my eyes. I couldn't help the fluttery feeling in my stomach as a smile slowly spread across her face.

"Hey, Edward!" she exclaimed.

The fluttery feeling escalated when she said my name.

"Hey," I greeted.

An awkward silence filled the atmosphere as the four of us stood by the salad bar.

_What does _he_ want? He was so rude to Bella, yesterday. I hope she tells him off, _Newton thought.

Angela's thoughts were a little scattered, but otherwise opposite Mike's. _Oh. My. God. Edward Cullen is over here. With us! He must want to talk to Bella!_

Bella's thoughts were, of course, unknown, but the wide chocolate eyes and huge grin hinted that she was happy to see me.

I couldn't help but give her a small smile back.

Mike cleared his throat and rudely interrupted our tiny moment, "So, Bella, you down for La Push this weekend?"

Bella reluctantly turned her head, her brilliant smile fell into a half-smile that didn't not quite reach her eyes.

At that moment I wished a hole in the earth would open up and swallow Mike Newton whole.

"Oh, um, no," Bella politely declined. "I'm going to be busy this weekend, so I won't be able to make it. I'm sorry!"

The face on Newton was priceless. "Oh. Well…maybe some other time then."

"Yeah, of course!"

Angela rolled her eyes. _Ugh, Mike, take a hint. Bella's _so_ not interested in you. Edward on the other hand…_

"Edward, did you need something?" Angela kindly chimed in. Bella shifted her gaze from Mike to meet mine, and once again, there was that smile.

_Thank you, Angela!_

"Oh, well, I was just going to see if Bella wanted to sit with me at lunch today," I nervously said.

A small crimson blush filled Bella's cheeks as she stared at me, not saying anything.

"So, Bella, do you, you know, want to sit with me?" I asked again.

"Oh, she would _love_ to!" Angela answered for her. Bella opened her mouth to speak, but Angela gently shoved her forward.

"Um, all right. I'll see you two later, then?" Bella asked as she stumbled closer to me.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure! Go have fun, or lunch. Whatever. Have a fun lunch!" Angela babbled as she dragged sullen Mike away.

Bella and I made our way over to an empty table at the far end of the room; she sat on the opposite side facing me.

I could sense everyone staring at us, not to mention their baffled thoughts. Among those were my brother and sister's. Emmett kept asking what I was doing, while Rosalie did the same, only she added more obscenity to the simple question.

I desperately tried to block them out and focus on Bella, who was staring intently at me with a tiny twinkle in her eye. I stared back.

This went on for, oh, two minutes before Bella's light pink lips pursed together to unsuccessfully refrain her from laughing. It didn't last long before I joined in with her giggling.

When we finally settled down, I said, "Listen, I wanted to apologize for how I acted towards you yesterday. I was really rude."

With her still red cheeks, Bella took a sip from her water bottle before she replied, "Rude? Oh, you mean the glaring and snapping and eye-rolling an–"

"Yes, yes! I mean _that_," I laughed.

Bella shook her head and made a waving gesture with her free hand, "Don't worry about. I think I come off a little strong to people anyway."

"A little?" I teased.

"Okay, I _do_ come off strong to people. Not my fault," she pouted. "I just try to be cheerful and personally, I think you could use some cheering up."

Shaking my head, I rolled my eyes. As much as I may not have wanted to admit it, I was actually having an okay lunch. Minus the actual lunch part, of course.

"Well," Bella said, "how am I doing?"

I cocked my eyebrow and gave her a puzzled look. "With what?"

"With the whole cheering-you-up thing," she clarified. "How am I doing?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Too soon to tell."

Bella decided to feign shock as she brought her tiny hand to her mouth. "Well, if we can't tell now then I must not be doing my job right."

Clicking my tongue against the roof of my mouth, I pretended to look disappointed. "I guess not."

Bella sighed dramatically, shaking her head.

Alice's thoughts decided to intrude on this exact moment. _Aw. Look at them! They're so cute! _

Only Alice.

Bella thankfully saved me from my sister's annoying thoughts by asking, "So, what should we talk about?"

"Oh, don't you want to go sit with your friends? I only wanted to apologize, not bother you."

Bella casually shrugged. "You're not bothering me. Besides, you're my friend, too, so if you don't mind, I think I'd like to spend lunch here with you."

Shocked, I blinked. "We're friends?"

She tilted her head, causing some of her hair to fall in front of her face. I tried not to dwell on the sudden urge to brush it away.

"Aren't we?" she asked.

I mulled it over. One of the rules I had learned was never get to close to humans. It could be treacherous if they knew that my kind existed. On the other hand, Bella wasn't exactly normal. And it wasn't like she had to know, either. _Friends_. It certainly had a pleasant ring to it….

I slowly nodded. "Friends."

I was rewarded with a stunning smile.

Bella leaned in towards me over the table. "Okay, now let's play a game."

"A game?" I said in disbelief, ignoring the fact that I had gotten a little excited when she moved closer.

"Yes, a game. You ask me a question, then I get to ask you one. Vice versa," she explained.

"Hmm. All right. You first, though." The very thought of getting to know more about Bella thrilled me more than it should have.

"Okay. Where's the umbrella I gave you?" she asked almost in a heartbeat.

The random question startled me. What startled me even more was the thought that she might want it back. And I didn't want to give it back.

"Oh, it's at my house," I answered.

A look of satisfaction spread across her face as she nodded.

"I'll bring it back tomorrow. I must've forgot, today." _No. I just didn't want to give it back. _

"No, no! You keep it as long as you want!" she hastily refused. "Better yet, why don't you just keep it? You obviously looked like you didn't have one, and at least now I'll know that you won't be going home with some deadly flu."

I tried not to burst out laughing. _Oh, if only she knew. _

I murmured a quick thank you and proceeded to ask my turn's question. "Bella, why did you move here?"

And with this question asked, I almost could have sworn that somewhere and somehow, hell, indeed, froze over.

Bella's smile quickly faded into a thin straight line and the sanguinity of her cheeks was no longer tainting her heart-shaped face. She was naturally a pale person, but now she looked incredibly waxen. Even with her new sudden tired and worn persona, her heartbeat had picked up rather quickly. If it wasn't for the rapid pace of her heartbeat, I might've thought all life had been sucked out of her.

"My mom sent me here," she hesitantly said, her voice no longer chipper.

Before I could stop and ponder, I blurted out, "Why?"

Bella peered up at me through her thick, dark eyelashes, but quickly averted her gaze to the water bottle she was now clutching with both hands.

"I…" She glanced at me again. Her heartbeat picked up. "You see…"

I nodded, encouragingly.

The rest came out in a rush. "My mom just thought I wasn't spending enough time with my dad. She said she wanted to make sure I spent enough time with him before I went off to college."

A hurry nod followed this statement as she smiled at me, one that didn't quite reach her eyes. The sounds from her fingernails could be heard as she nervously tapped them against her water bottle. The rhythm sound of her beating heart was still furiously pounding against her chest.

And all of this told me that Bella Swan was lying to me.

"Ah…" was all I could manage to say.

"Yep," Bella peeped out. "Anyway, my turn! Hmm, what's your favorite hobby?"

I was still reeling from the sudden change in atmosphere not two minutes ago. Thinking best that I shouldn't ask anymore on that particular matter, I answered, "I play the piano."

"Oh, my God! Really?" Bella exclaimed, the color rushing back to her face along with another real smile. "That's so cool!"

Glad to have the happy Bella back, I smiled and shrugged. "Not really. It's just something I learned over the years."

Bella beamed at me, took a swig from her water, then nonchalantly said, "You know, you'll have to play for me sometime."

I leaned forward on the table and said, "Sounds good."

"It's a date then."

An inescapable 'yep' left my mouth. _Did I just agree to a date? With Bella?_

Bella nodded, a smile creeping upon her pretty pink lips. "Your turn."

"Oh, um, same question."

She tilted her head in thought. "Well, I really like writing. It's usually what I do in my spare time."

I arched my eyebrows. "How interesting." I never would have pegged Bella as a writer. This lunch was full of surprises.

"Not really. It's just something I've done a lot over the years."

I let out a laugh as she almost copied my earlier answer. "Funny, Swan. Real funny."

"I thought so," she giggled.

The lunch bell rang at that particular moment signaling an hour had already passed by. I hadn't even noticed.

"So, Mr. Cullen, care to walk a girl to biology?" Bella asked sweetly as we both stood up.

I couldn't deny her. "It'd be a please Miss Swan."

She grinned as we walked towards the lunch doors. I almost didn't notice my family sweeping right past us, mentally sharing their thoughts.

Rosalie glared and called me an ass.

Emmett shot me a confused look and asked what the hell was going on.

Jasper pursed his lips to keep his smile at bay.

As Bella was digging in her bag for her biology book, Alice paused beside me as the others kept walking ahead.

Alice knowingly whispered with a smirk, "Nice flirting, Edward. Who knew you had it in you…"

"I _was not_ flirting with Bella," I sharply whispered.

Or at least I didn't think I was…

Alice shook her head and added with a sincere smile, "You know Edward, I think I saw you smile more _today _than this whole time I've lived with you."

And with that, she pranced away and linked arms with Jasper, bumping his hips intentionally.

***

Mr. Banner was having a bad day since he and Mrs. Noble had a fight. Bad day meant that no one was allowed to talk and he rambled on about exponential and logistic growth.

Bella and I quietly sat in our seats and listened to the teacher, but every once in a while I would glance over at her and she would glance back and then we would quietly snicker.

The best part was that Mr. Banner thought Mike was the one snickering. This, of course, only further induced my amusement, which then made Bella giggle.

We were like a chain reaction and I never felt more like a child than when I was with her.

Biology soon passed and Bella and I had to reluctantly part ways. She said that she would be leaving school during the second half of biology since she had a doctor's appointment. I immediately asked her what was wrong, but she profusely claimed that it was only a checkup.

I hoped to have caught a glimpse of her after school like yesterday, but my family beat me to the car.

_Jazz and I tried to stall them, Edward! _Alice thought.

I shook my head in response. I didn't think anything could stop Emmett and Rose right now.

It was an awkward car ride home. The tension was almost palpable.

When we came home, Esme and Carlisle were standing in the living room waiting. Emmett and Rosalie went over to stand by them, while I stood opposite them with Alice confidently remained by me with Jasper by her side.

I knew what was coming and braced my self.

***

_Tuesday Afternoon, January 19th__, 2005_

_I heard somewhere that the average person should learn at least one new thing everyday. I did. _

_I learned that Edward Cullen isn't a total jerk. He's actually really, really sweet and funny. _

_He asked me to sit with him at lunch today and apologized for his hostile attitude yesterday. And I think somewhere along the way, we flirted and planned a date! I don't know how it happened, but it was great! _

_Well, that is until he asked me why I moved to Forks. I told him that Renee sent me here to spend time with Charlie. I hated lying to him, but I just couldn't tell him the truth. I haven't told anyone the truth, in fact. The only people that know are my parents, Billy Black, and his son Jacob. _

_Speaking of Billy and Jake, they're coming over in about two hours. I'm excited to see them. I barely remember Jake. Like I remember anything nowadays. Anyway, I'm sure tonight will be nice._

_Tomorrow, I'm going to the doctor (who just so happens to be Dr. Carlisle Cullen -- Edward's dad!). It's just a routine checkup. I don't know why I need to go, but Charlie insists. I guess he still doesn't believe that there are no more options…_

_I'll write later after dinner. _

_--Bella Swan_

* * *

**A/N:**_ Oh, pleasseeeeee tell me what you think! I worked hard, believe it or not. Heh heh. _

_Hate? Dislike? Meh? Like? Love? Wanna listen to 3? -- Yeah, me too. _

_REVIEW. Thanks babe!_

_-nikki. :)_


	5. Author's Note

_My apologies in advance for the fake chapter. :/_

_I just wanted to let everyone know that every one of my fanfics will be put on hold until the end of November. _

_I will be entering NaNoWriMo. For those of you who do not know what that is, it is National Novel Writing Month. To simply put, I will be attempting to write my own novel! _

_Here is the link to see my ongoing process: http: //www . nanowrimo .org/eng/user/536668. (Take the spaces out.) My username is **stranger1011017** in case the link doesn't work. _

_One November comes to a close, I promise I will continue my fanfics. =)_

_Wish me luck and happy early Thanksgiving to everyone! _

_I love all my cupcakes! (cupcakes = you all.)_

_-nikki. =)_


End file.
